Snuffles and Lightning!
by Celtic-Dragon-89
Summary: Guys, this story is on permenant hiatus. The loss of my dog my muse put a damper on this story. Snuffles isnt dead, MoldyVoldie stoops to a new low, and Harry goes Woof! Read to find out more. AU to the 6th book ... R&R please
1. The Changing

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the fabulos world of Harry Potter. I just own the odd twisted plot line that i have only some control over. Please enjoy reading my midnight rantings, and please dont sue me. R&R please

* * *

Harry had been having odd dreams for the past week. He saw Voldermort with his followers among other things. Voldermort was making people do things under the imperius curse, and was holding meetings with the death eaters. But tonight's dream was different, Harry saw Voldermort coming down Privet Drive, walking up the steps to the Dursleys home, and walking in the front door. Unknown to Harry this was actually happening. Harry then saw Voldermort walking up the stairs, through his door and whispering a spell in latin or some language that Harry didn't know. There was a flash of light and Voldermort laughed quietly and apparated. Harry woke with a start. The first thing he noticed was that he could see without his glasses, then his ear itched so he bent his head backwards and scratched it.

'Ahhh, this feels good. Wait am I scratching my ear with my foot?' Harry looked around to see what was scratching his ear and it was indeed his foot, only now it was a black paw. 'Bloody Hell! I … I … I'm … I'm a … I'm a bloody dog!!! That wasn't a dream, Voldermort was actually in my room!!!!!!!' Harry freaked out and started barking as he was trying to yell for help. Aunt Petunia ran into Harry's room to yell at him for making so much noise but scream as she saw a black dog on Harry's bed and no Harry in sight. Petunia backed out of the room so fast Harry could have sworn she was a snitch. The sound of his locks snapping into place told him that he was locked in for the night. Harry sighed and thought 'Well I might as well pack my school trunk.' Harry raised his right arm and thought 'Accio school books.' And yelped as his school books zoomed over to him. 'Wow I didn't think this would actually work!!!' and the rest of the night he packed his things.

When he was done he shrunk his trunk, upon realizing that he didn't have any pockets he transfigured his now useless watch into a collar that had pockets on the inner track of the collar. Harry dubbed himself Lightning. As he now had a white patch of fur around where his scar used to be shaped like a squiggle that Harry knew was his scar. Harry jumped off his bed and looked at himself in the mirror, he was completely black, with the white patch above his left eye, lime green eyes, a brown strip on his right leg (a/n his wand that he had slept with in his right hand, that's why he can still do magic), and his orange collar with the pockets in them that now help his full school trunk, Hedwig's (cant spell Harry's owls name. sorry) cage, Hedwig was out hunting, his tiny firebolt, and various things he thought he would need. Harry jumped back up onto his bed and curled into a ball for the night. The next morning Harry was woken up by being roughly picked up around his middle and being practically thrown out to the curb. Harry stumbled in the bright sunlight as he walked to the curb. He waited till nightfall and Hedwig came back.

"Oh dang Harry's probably worried that I stayed away so long, well at least I got him theses letters." Said a voice from his window. Harry ran around his uncles house and saw Hedwig tapping his window "Come on Harry I don't have all night I'm tired!" "Hedwig I'm down here!!!" barked Harry. Hedwig circled down to the ground and stared at the dog. "You sound like Harry but … Harry is a boy. Who are you?" Harry laughed, it sounded like yips, then suddenly he whimpered as if sad

"Voldermort did this to me. Let me take the letters then take me to Grimmauld Place. We can get there tonight if we hurry." "Harry that's all the way in London. If you let me ride on your back we can get there." "Vine" mumbled Harry as he undid the letters with his mouth. Harry shrunk them and asked Hedwig "Can you please put these in my collar? In the pocket on the right. Thanks now lets go!"

The journey took them 5 hours. By the time Harry had a chance to think 12 Grimmauld Place as he was pacing between 11 and 13. It was 5 in the morning. Harry the previous summer had installed a dog door in the front door for McGonagall and for Sirius. He used this to get into the house. Before he went into the house he took out a quill and some parchment and tried to write

"Please don't worry I'm in good hands, literally, take care of Hedwig until I find a way to get back.

Harry

P.S. take good care of Lightning, he was mine before I came into good hands, don't give him dog food, he doesnt like it.

Thanks Harry"

But with having to use a paw instead of fingers it turned out barely legible. "Hedwig could you take this to the kitchen window when they are having breakfast? Please."

"Yeah but that's in like 10 minutes for Mrs. Weasley and the other adults." "Then please! They need to know that I'm safe even if I'm with them and they don't know it." Hedwig looked at her master (and had to inwardly laugh because she an owl was taking orders from a dog!) and said "Yes master. Be safe with them." Harry looked confused and said "Always." He licked her feathers leaving a wet streak on the side of her head and then retreated into the house to wait for Sirius to come down the stairs. Harry then went inside to wait until Sirius came downstairs.

Harry sat behind the troll umbrella holder, waiting for his godfather to drag himself out of bed for this morning breakfast. Which was after they received the letter from Hedwig. Harry could hear Remus, Molly, and Aurthur discussing his note when Sirius came down. Harry bounded up to his legs like a puppy would and tried to jump up to his face. To Sirius it sounded like a bunch of quite yipping but Harry was saying "Sirius help me! Oh Man its good to see you!" Harry was waging his tail and jumping up and down and making such a ruckus that Molly and Crew came out to the door to see what was going on.

"Sirius have you brought back a puppy to play with?" teased Remus. "No, he jumped out at me from the troll leg!" Sirius bent down to pick up Harry. "His tag says Lightning. Cute cause he has a white patch. Where's your family little one?" Again it sounded like yips as Harry said "Right here with you." Ginny poked her head out of her room and yelled down the stairs

"WOULD YOU BE QUITE IM TRYING TO SLEEP!!!!"

Harry perked up his ears and struggled to get to his girlfriend. "Whoa boy don't go messing with her before 7!" chuckled Sirius, but Harry was putting up to much of a fight so Sirius put him down and Harry shot up the stairs. Leaving the adults in the gloom of the first level. As Harry was going upstairs, he was having trouble with his four legs instead of his normal two, Remus asked "Did you say Lightning? We just got a note from Harry saying … well you better come look at it." Sirius nodded then joined the other adults in the kitchen trying to decipher Harry's note.

Upon getting to Ginny and Hermione's room, Harry scratched and whimpered at the door till Ginny came to it "Sirius don't think that you can … OH!" Ginny had noticed that it wasn't Sirius but a puppy that was at the door. "What's there Gin?" asked a grumpy Hermione. "A puppy!" squealed Ginny.

Ginny picked up Harry and brought him to her bed. Hermione looked at his collar and said "His name is Lightning." Ginny was too busy laughing to answer. Harry was licking her face and yipping.

"Ginny oh my sweet Ginny I missed you!!" Hermione moved back to her bed to try to get some more sleep. Harry looked at her as if trying to gauge the distance between the beds and tried to jump from the side of Ginny's bed, closest to the door, to the far side of Hermione's bed. Sadly he didn't have enough momentum to make the jump. It was quite comical, Harry stopping in mid-air and then as if in slow-mo dropping to the floor with a loud _thud_ Hermione bolted up right and said "I'm awake!!" as Ginny sat laughing on her bed at Harry shaking his head and looking between the two girls. Hermione noticed Harry and picked him up. Harry proceeded to lick her face. Hermione giggled.

"Well Lightning seeing as were up lets go down to the kitchen, and get you some doggie food." Harry whimpered and whined as if to say, and he really was, "Anything but that please!" The girls laughed at him thinking about how much of a human response that was.

Down in the kitchen Molly, Remus, and Sirius were all in their own worlds when the two girls came in. Remus inhaled deeply as he was thinking, taking in all the smells of the room. There was Molly's scent of Housecleaners as well as a campfire smoke smell, There was Sirius's scent which smelled like old musty clothes, dungbombs, and fireworks, Hermione's was all new book smell. Ginny smelled like Lavender, honey and that campfire smoke smell, but then another smell caused him to jump in shock (a jump that was noticed by all present.) Harry's distinct smell, Sandalwood, mixed with the sterile smell of the hospital wing, mixed with the smell of the forest. Remus couldn't figure out where the smell was coming from, but it mostly came from the dogs in Hremione's arms.

"Sirius … transform." Whispered Remus using the language that He, James and Sirius had stumbled upon in the library one day and had taken memorizing/ability-enhancing potions to master the language. It was an ancient form of Latin.

"What? Why?" snapped Sirius in the same language hoping to get a response out of Remus. Remus just shook his head and again urged him to transform. Sirius did, not knowing what he would find.

Harry seeing his Godfather transform wriggled out of Hermione's protective arms and stumbled to Sirius. "Can you hear me?" asked a nervous Harry. The room heard a series of whimpers and whines. Then Sirius stared whimpering, barking and wagging his tail as he pounced on lightning. "HARRY!!!!! Your here? who did this too you I'll tear them limb from bloody limb." then another series of yips fromt he puppy. "Sirius, Voldermort did this to me. Please dont tell them. I need to igure this out by myself, tell Remus in that cool language but not the others. Please!" "Alright Harry but your staying here."

Sirius transformed back whispered to Moony in that odd language what he had found out, then went back to eating breakfast. Moony went to the puppy, gingerly picked it up and hugged it tight, the puppy seemed to enjoy it, and was continually licking Remus's face. Unsure of what was happening the girls all looked at eachother thinking the same thing. _"Boys ..."_

* * *


	2. Living with it

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the fabulos world of Harry Potter. Ijust own the odd twisted plot line that i have only some control over.Please enjoy reading my midnight rantings, and please dont sue me. R&R please

* * *

Harry had been living at Grimmauld place for 2 weeks now, snitching food from Sirius and Remus who knew who he was and that he couldn't eat the dog food that Molly always conjured for him, they just banished it and filled it with human food, which Harry would scarf down before Molly could take it away. At night Harry would concentrate as hard as he could on being human again. 

Sirius had described the process of becoming an animagi to him so he was seeing if doing it in reverse had any effect. So far no progress, he was still a cute little puppy, though growing like any puppy should. Hermione and Ginny still thought Remus and Sirius were crazy for stopping ever time they came near Lightning to pet him. It also infuriated them that Lightning was allowed in on the Order meetings but they weren't.

Harry was learning so much more then he had previously thought he could. He learned of their efforts to find him, how disturbed they were to go to his relatives house and find his room spotless, nothing left behind, they also found it disturbing that Voldemort had been unusually silent since Harry disappeared.

Harry also learned that Dumbledore had a knack for itching the exact spot that would send his back legs into a frenzy, much to the amusement of the room and much to Harry's embarrassment. Usually after this happened Sirius would transform, tease him mercilessly until Remus, who had some idea of what was happening would do the same thing and get the same reaction out of his lifetime friend, only to receive a glare from Sirius after he transformed back to continue on with the meeting. This went on whenever there was a meeting, the entire order noticed that when they discussed Harry Potter or Voldermort in any way the playful puppy would automatically stop whatever it was doing and concentrate on what was going on around it.

During one such situation, Harry was sitting on Tonk's lap when Dumbledore asked if anybody had any new information about Harry. Harry who had been playing with Tonk's hair (which had turned tennis ball green and was about middle of the back length), stopped and looked from Sirius to Dumbledore before staring straight at Dumbledore as he learned that nobody had found anything else out. Harry jumped to the ground and started to scratch the back of his head when the worst pain imaginable poured out of his scar causing him to yelp in pain and curl into the smallest ball he could curl into. Sirius transformed immediately and started nosing Harry saying "Harry come on pup … tell me what's going on … please pup … pup listen to my voice, pull through this." Harry looked up at Sirius with pain filled eyes something everybody in the room could read whimpering, "Sirius, he's mad. Really mad!"

The room saw the puppy trembling and whimpering in a way that was one of sheer terror. Snuffles started whimpering back to the puppy and then woofed softly. "Harry we have to tell them that you're here! They can help you come back! Dumbledore can figure out what Voldermort did! Please let me tell Remus what we are going to do." The puppy only nodded. Sirius changed back and after a hushed conversation with Remus in a language that none in the meeting knew, Remus stood up saying "I have new information. I must tell my story without interruption and you must not be mad at me or Sirius!" The room as a whole was thoroughly puzzled but agreed to Remus's strange request.

Remus drew in a deep breathe before launching into the story about how Lightning came to be with them at Girmmauld place, at the end he looked to a shaking Sirius before continuing. "Lightning is Harry Potter. You know how he came to be a puppy, now he needs your help." Everybody turned to Lightning who was still shaking from his attack. Molly immediately went up to Harry picked him up and cuddled him, stroking his fur in a motherly way.

* * *

AN 

Im sorry but at this point i cant continue writing this story. My family and I are having to put down our 13 1/2 year old Australian Shepherd/Sheltie mix. Please excuse the writting abcense.


	3. The reaction and ghostly voices

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the fabulous world of Harry Potter. I just own the odd twisted plot line that I have only some control over. Please enjoy reading my midnight rantings, and please don't sue me. R&R please

Chapter 3

Lightning now revealed as Harry loved the attention, but was starting to get crushed by the hug that Molly currently had him in. "Harry if it is you. Please look at me, lick my left cheek then place your paw on my right shoulder." Harry rolled his eyes, but did as Molly requested in the order she requested it, Molly dropped him in surprise, but Harry landed the right way up and glared at Molly like 'Why in world did you drop me?' Molly was still taken aback that the dog had done exactly what she had told it to do. "Harry?" she whispered. Harry … er … Lightning nodded and Molly fainted. Arthur looked at Dumbledore saying "What do we tell the kids?" Dumbledore shook his head saying "At this point nothing. I don't want to get their hopes up when we cant do any thing for Harry at this point."

Turning to Lightning, Dumbledore said "If you are truly Harry Potter then through Sirius, tell me what I told you when I found you in front of the Mirror of the Erised." Lightning rolled his eyes nodded to Sirius, while Siruis changed then said "Siruis he told me 'It does not do to dwell on dreams.' And if he doesn't want that one then tell him that he told me, when I asked him what he saw him holding 'I see myself holding a nice pair of warm socks.' Please Sirius I need them to trust me." Sirius nodded then transforming back said to the whole room said "Dumbledore you told Harry that It does not do to dwell on dreams and that you saw yourself holding a pair of warm socks." Dumbledore was stunned. 'What has Tom done to you this time?' Dumbledore looked down to see Lightning staring up at him looking up at him silently pleading for Dumbledore to believe him. "Well Harry … you do seem to attract a lot of trouble to yourself. My dear boy … what has happened to you this time?" Dumbledore bent down and petted Harry like he was a dog, Harry growled slightly.

Turning to Lupin he whimpered, "I don't like being treated like I'm a dog … or like I'm a baby. You of all people should know that." Lupin laughed, the full moon was the next night so his ability to translate the animals. Dumbledore opened up the door to let Lightning out, as he did at this point in the meeting so that they could talk about missions without a dog distracting everybody.

Lightning walked up the stairs, he had gotten better at them over the weeks, and walked to Hermione and Ginny's shared bedroom. Pushing open the slightly open door Lightning walked in. "Hey there little guy!" cooed Hermione before picking him up. Lightning loved that Hermione held him the way she did, when suddenly another pair of arms wrapped around his middle and he was held even closer the Hermione did. Twisting around Lightning began licking Ginny's face. Ginny's twinkling laughter filled the room, "Lightning! How do you always know it's me?" 'Oh, my darling Ginny, if you could only hear me! I miss holding you. I miss your arms around me. I miss you.' Ginny looked confused "Hermione did you just hear that? It sounded like I miss you?" Hermione shook her head no before returning to her book. 'Ginny can you hear me?' All Ginny heard was a ghostly voice saying "Hear me?" It scared Ginny, the only way she showed it was clutching Lightning closer to her. Harry looked upat his girlfriend wonderingwhat was going on. Nobody supposedly had the power to communicate with animals, so why was Ginny able to hear him? Harry made a mental note of it in the back on his mind so that he could ask Sirius next time Harry talked to him.

A/N

Ok, so my chapters are not coming as fast as I would like them for this story. It is still very hard for me to concentrate on this story. I am severely sorry for those who have been waiting for the updates.

Celtic-Dragon-89


	4. Tensions and Trials

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the fabulous world of Harry Potter. I just own the odd twisted plot line that I have only some control over. Please enjoy reading my midnight rantings, and please don't sue me. R&R please.

Chapter 4

Harry was quiet over the next couple of days, wondering why Ginny could suddenly hear him. Ginny was starting to think the reason she heard the ghost voice was the stress of Harry missing. Sirius was on a mission for the order and therefore wasn't in the house to talk with Harry. Harry wondered the halls thinking about his predicament when the click of his nails died away, this was curious to him; he hadn't clipped his nails so why should the nail-click noise go away. Looking down he saw his actual fingernails … albeit they had black nail polish on them … but that was probably just the remnant of the nail polish he had put on them to scare his aunt. 'I have fingers!!' he thought excited, but as he watched they slowly shrunk back into his paws. 'at least I did some of it.' He continued walking until he felt like he was stretching and changing shapes rapidly. It hurt, to be walking on four legs and then with a burst of pain suddenly be laying flat on your face in the middle of a dusty hallway.

"What the hell?" Harry's voice sounded disused, not surprising, but it startled him. Harry looked at his hands, his feet, and his hair (which had grown considerably), without thinking he shouted "Mrs. Weasley! Hermione! Ron! GINNY!!" as he heard the 4 pairs of feet running up the stairs he felt that same burst of pain and when he looked up he was looking up at four concerned faces looking everywhere for that voice which they so longed to hear. 'Aw shit!' even though Harry tried with all his might to talk, it only came out in a whimper. Ginny walked over and picked up the whimpering puppy. "What's wrong Lightning, did you hear your owners voice but trip on your way to find him?" Ginny started stroking the soft fur on Harry's back. 'Ginny, I'm trying. But I can't seem to stay in one shape.' Again Ginny heard the ghostly voice saying, "trying" and "can't stay" it wasn't much but it was enough to scare her. "I think I'm going crazy!" muttered Ginny as she was carrying Harry away from the hallway.

When they got to the kitchen Harry flopped down in front of the fireplace, thinking about what had just happened. 'Why did I suddenly change like that? Why did I change back?' Hermione was sobbing at the table, while Ron rubbed her back in comfort. Ginny was sitting with her head in her hands, wondering what in the world had just happened. Harry watched Mrs. Weasley the closest though, she was bustling around the kitchen trying to prepare lunch for 15 people when there were only the four of them in the house. Harry was starting to wonder if he imagined it when Sirius walked wearily through the door. Sirius looked around the room, sighing. "Molly, I couldn't find my contact in Diagon Alley. Fortescue told me that he saw a gentlemen matching his description getting chatted up by Lucius Malfoy before they walked off and didn't return." Sirius walked over to the fireplace and sat down by Harry who promptly stood up and then sat back down on Sirius's lap.

Harry nudged Sirius's hand as a sign that he needed to talk to him. Sirius nodded before turning again to Molly saying, "Molly … has Lightning been outside yet today?" Without turning her head from the stove which now had French Onion soup starting to simmer she said "No, I don't believe so Sirius. Why don't you take him out to the backyard." Sirius sighed, picked up Lightning and walked out carrying him. After changing Sirius looked at Harry saying "What's up pup? Why is everybody upset in there … the tension levels are so high I couldn't swallow." Harry whimpered "I was walking upstairs on the level of Ginny and Mione's room and I change back! Sirius! I changed back into a person!! I screamed for the others but then as soon as they got to the stairs I was changed back. It's really frustrating!" Sirius nuzzled the top of Harry's rather small head and sighed a dog sigh. "Well pup, now you know the feel of changing, it might be easier to change back and forth now. Have you gotten bigger?" It was true, where as yesterday Harry in his Lightning form only came to Sirius's elbow and today he came up to his shoulder. Harry looked at Sirius saying "Why am I bigger and why are we just noticing it now?" Sirius thought about it then said "Maybe, its because you figured out how to change. Maybe its because when you figured out how to change you unlocked your animagus maybe Voldemort tapped into your animagus and somehow shrunk it." Harry sighed and started digging a hole in the ground, he never liked leaving things on the lawn when he could just as easily bury them.

Unbeknownst to Harry and Sirius Hermione had stopped crying and her brain started working. Her and Ron had been working on becoming Illegal Animagus over the summer with the help of Sirius and the twins. Hermione looked at Mrs. Weasley saying "I think I'm going to go lay down until lunch Mrs. Weasley. I need to sleep off some of this tension." Mrs. Weasley made an affirmative noise, never looking up from the meal she was making. Hermione nearly sprinted up the stairs, hoping that Ron would catch on and follow shortly. Sure enough as Hermione reached the landing to the second floor she heard the Kitchen door closing again. Hermione sprinted off the staircase and into Ron's room; it was the closest to the stairs, as she got into the room she transformed, her transformation finished as soon as Ron got to his door. Ron was slightly panting when he reached his door; he heard a squeak and opened his door, a milk chocolate colored doe was standing in the middle of his room. "That's brilliant Hermione! We can transform and ask Sirius!" Ron then changed into his russet red fox, and together they slowly made their way down the stairs.

A/N

I updated! Finally! I'm sorry to all those who are following my story. It's been really hard for me to write this. Its been reminding me too much of my doggy that we had to put down. This chapter was written in 1 day. I had time to kill … finally! I've been at the hospital all freaking day. My mum was having heart surgery and I had emotion and time … so here it is! Hope you like it.

Celtic-Dragon-89


	5. AN

**:AUTHOR UPDATE::**

I am so sorry to be doing this to you guys after so long of not posting. I am not happy with the direction that any of my stories are going. I will be permanently deleting some, and I will be taking some down to totally redo them. I am sorry for those just finding the stories, you are not reading the best that I can write. Once I repost a story the old one will go away. If you see a story that I have deleted and not replaced, then 99.9% of the time it won't be replaced.

Again so sorry for doing this to you after such a long time

Write On~

Celtic-Dragon-89


End file.
